Balder The Brave (Watcher Datafile)
BALDER Balder Odinson public Balder is the son of Odin by Frigga, a dancer at a feast who would eventually become his wife. Balder's birth was not celebrated, as Odin received dreams and portents that foretold Balder's role as the catalyst for Ragnarok. The visions saw that Balder's death would start the Ragnarock. This made his mother decide to make him invulnerable to all weapons and spells, save for mistletoe wood. Balder grew up in the fabelled halls of Asgard and became a stalwart friend and ally to Thor. He was also often seen with the Warriors Three, but was not part of that merry band. Balder became known for his kindness, witch resulted in all sorts of creatures wanting to be around him, such as birds or deers. This made fellow Asgardian Loki sick. More then just once, Loki tried to set a trap for the kind Balder, hoping for him to either perish or trying to blame a misdeed on him. Loki however never really succeeded and Balder's reputation as a kind and just God remained. During his years as an adult, Balder fought alongside his fellow Asgardian's in many battles, earning the name "Balder the Brave" for his bravery shown in these battles. Affiliations Solo D10, Buddy D6, Team D8 Distinctions Dark Fate Foretold, God of Light, Most Brave Warrior of Asgard Power Sets SON OF ASGARD Enhanced Reflexes D8, Enhanced Speed D8, Godlike Stamina D12, Light Mastery D10, Mystic Resistance D8, Mystic Senses D10, Superhuman Durability D10, Superhuman Strength D10 SFX: Balder’s Light. When creating light-based assets or complications, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Immunity. Spend a doom die to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from aging, disease or fatigue. SFX: Invulnerability. Spend a doom die to ignore physical stress or trauma results unless caused by mystical attacks. SFX: Second Wind. Before you make an action including a Son of Asgard power, remove a die from the doom pool equal to your physical stress and double the Son of Asgard power for this action. Limit: Balder’s Curse. Count 1s and 2s on dice as opportunities when using a Son of Asgard power. Limit: Balder’s Fate. Add a D6 to the doom pool and step up emotional stress caused by prophecy or physical stress caused by mistletoe. WEAPONRY OF BALDER Mystic Armor D8, Mystic Weapon D8 SFX: Master Swordsman. On a successful reaction against a close combat-based attack action, convert opponent’s effect die into an Weaponry of Balder stunt or step up Mystic Weapon until used in an action. If opponent’s action succeeds, spend a doom die to use this SFX. SFX: Might of Uru. On a successful reaction against an energy-based attack, add a doom die equal to the reaction effect die to inflict your attacker’s effect die against your attacker. SFX: Swords of Balder. Add D6 to an attack action using Weaponry of Balder, and step up your effect die, or keep an extra effect die. Limit: Gear. Shutdown a Weaponry of Balder power to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Spend a doom die to recover that power. Specialties Combat Master D10, Cosmic Expert D8, Menace Expert D8, Mystic Master D10, Wilderness Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Asgardian